eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
O Mie
|year = 2013|position = 11th|points = 71|previous = Lăutar|semiplace = 4th|semipoints = 95|next = Wild Soul}} O Mie was the Moldovan entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö performed by Aliona Moon. The song qualified from the first semifinal in 4th place. In the final, it was performed third following Lithuania and preceding Finland. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 71 points. The song was originally going to be sung in English and was called "A Million", however the Moldovan broadcaster insisted that the Romanian version be sent instead. Lyrics Romanian= O mie de-apusuri pierdute în mare, pierdute în noi Pe gene o mie de raze de soare aduceau dimineți pentru doi O mie de stele arzînd căzătoare priviri ne-au furat În ceruri o mie de nopți seculare s-au tot spulberat, noi am rezistat Între soare și ploi se nasc mii de culori Dar noi vedem doar nori Amintiri despre noi inșirat-am pe foi Apoi le-am distrus amîndoi Între soare și ploi se nasc mii de culori Dar noi vedem doar nori Amintiri despre noi inșirat-am pe foi Apoi le-am distrus amîndoi O mie de lacrimi nu-mi spală durerea de cînd te-am pierdut De-o mie de nopți mă înghite tăcerea Ea vrea să te uit, îmi cere prea mult Nu cred că este-n trecut fiorul ce l-am avut Vreau un nou început Între soare și ploi se nasc mii de culori Aar noi vedem doar nori Amintiri despre noi inșirat-am pe foi Apoi le-am distrus amîndoi Între soare și ploi se nasc mii de culori Dar noi vedem doar nori Amintiri despre noi inșirat-am pe foi Apoi le-am distrus amîndoi Credeam în dragostea ta, speram că nu va seca Credeam în visele mari, dar ai ales să dispari Credeam că nu e-n trecut, fiorul ce l-am avut Vreau un nou început Între soare și ploi se nasc mii de culori Dar noi vedem doar nori Amintiri despre noi inșirat-am pe foi Apoi le-am distrus amîndoi Între soare și ploi se nasc mii de culori Dar noi vedem doar nori Amintiri despre noi inșirat-am pe foi Apoi le-am distrus amîndoi |-| Translation= A thousand sunsets lost in the sea, lost within us A thousand sun rays used to bring morning light on our eyelashes A thousand shooting stars captured our gaze A thousand secular nights vanished away in the skies, but we stood by Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born But we only see clouds We built up memories for ourselves Which we then destroyed Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born But we only see clouds We built up memories for ourselves Which we then destroyed A thousand tears can’t wash away the pain of losing you For a thousand nights, the silence swallows me It wants me to forget you, it’s asking too much I can’t believe that the feeling we had is in the past I want a new beginning Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born But we only see clouds We built up memories for ourselves Which we then destroyed Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born But we only see clouds We built up memories for ourselves Which we then destroyed I believed in your love, I hoped it wouldn’t dry up I believed in big dreams, but you chose to vanish I couldn’t believe that the feeling we had was in the past I want a new beginning Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born But we only see clouds We built up memories for ourselves Which we then destroyed Between sun and rain, thousands of colours are born But we only see clouds We built up memories for ourselves Which we then destroyed Videos Category:Moldova Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision